Can You Feel The Love Tonight?
by DiamondsR4eva
Summary: We can see what's happening, but they don't have a clue... If they do figure it out our trio's down to two, not that we mind, but will they ever figure it out and put US, THEMSELVES and EVERYONE ELSE out of our MISERY! a 'Klaine tale' by Wevid.


**We Can See What's Happening**

 **David's POV**

Wes and I watched as Blaine shook hands with the other Warblers and students who had watched our performance of 'Teenage Dream'. Blaine had done an amazing job as always, he was accepting the praise and shaking hands, but we could tell he wasn't really paying attention, his words and actions were directed towards those who were speaking to him… but his eyes were directed across the other side of the room. We followed his line of sight and saw a boy dressed in a black blazer and a red tie, he was obviously not from Dalton which meant he was a spy.

"So we have a spy in our midst" I whispered,

"It would seem so, and it also seems our lead singer has taken an interest in said spy"

After that everything moved quite quickly, and we were suddenly in the coffee shop near Dalton with Blaine and the spy whose name we now knew to be Kurt. We had been talking for a few minutes about knowing he was a spy and then Kurt began to get upset. Blaine discretely asked Wes and I to leave them alone together, so we did… or at least they thought we did… while in fact we moved out of their line of vision and sat down at another table to keep an eye on them. Kurt cried and Blaine comforted him… little did we know this would become a regular occurrence. Blaine would cancel plans and leave us because Kurt was upset, and needed him to comfort him… and then eventually because of the hard time he was having Kurt transferred to Dalton and joined the Warblers.

 **Wes's POV**

We watched the two of them for months… they were constantly dancing around each other and their feelings for one another. Then Blaine being the idiot he is decides to tell everyone (just before Valentine's Day) that he was in love… and he wants to do a performance at the Gap in the mall. I leaned over to David and Thad,

"Finally he's admitting his feelings to Kurt and there will be no more longing looks across the room during practice and performances" I sighed,

"And the flirting" David added, to which we all sighed,

But no… he then goes on to say the guy is the junior manager of the store. We saw Kurt's heart break literally in front of us, so we tried to stop the performance from happening. But Kurt… being the amazing person he is… fought for his best friend to be able to do the performance… even though it was killing him inside… so for his sake we agreed. On the day it was terrible… don't get me wrong the performance was perfect as always… but Kurt was hurting, because he had been unknowingly rejected, and you could see he really was reluctant to be a part of it. Then Blaine got his heart broken, by the stupid Gap junior manager… who had got the sack because of our performance. Everything went back to normal after that… the flirting, the hand holding and the touching that was beyond friendship but close enough to friendship to not be anything more… it was seriously driving us mad…

 **David's POV**

But then Pavarotti died and everything changed… all of a sudden Blaine says we need to do a duet at regionals… and decides Kurt has to be his duet partner… to which we all obviously agree. A few days later Wes and I… discretely followed him to where he was having his duet practice session with Kurt. We stood behind the door and listened to them talking,

"What's that?" Blaine asked,

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket" Kurt answered,

"Well finish up, I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice"

I looked at Wes in shock, we were even more surprised… when Blaine said he wanted to sing 'Candles' by 'Hey Monday'… I mean come on a break up song, when you're not even together?

"Wow… insensitive much Blaine?" I whispered,

Wes just nodded in agreement as we continued to watch, things started to get all soft and quiet between them then Wes started talking…

 **Wevid's POV**

 **Wes:** I can see what's happening

 **David:** What?

 **Wes:** And they don't have a clue

 **David:** Who?

 **Wes:** They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our trio's down to two.

 **David:** Oh.

 **Wes:** The sweet caress of twilight

There's magic everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air

 **Kurt:** Can you feel the love tonight

The peace the evening brings

The world for once in perfect harmony

With all its living things

 **Blaine:** So many things to tell him

But how to make him see

The truth about my past, impossible

He'd turn away from me

 **Kurt:** He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is?

The king I see inside?

 **Everyone:** Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

 **Wes:** And if he feels the love tonight

It can be assumed,

 **David:** His carefree days with us are history,

 **Wevid:** In short our pal is doomed!

(Cries)

And then after Blaine gives an emotional speech he FINALLY, FINALLY! Kissed Kurt and the rest as they say is HISTORY.

 **The End**


End file.
